The Master's Mermaid
by ForttenMirageWolf
Summary: The calming sea is all that she ever knew. But now she was stuck with an arrogant, self centered man who believed that he had captured the heart of a Mermaid. Little does he know that it is the Mermaid who has captured him. Rating Might Change.
1. Prelude: So it Begins

**Author Note:** _Well hello everyone. I have come with my very first Pokémon story. I know this is not my usual thing. But seeing as how I love watching the show [And I am a 23 year old] who cares really. Anyways I decided that I wanted to write one; and this story won't be the typical adventure/romance/boring blah…blah. Nope I plan on making this a bit darker then what I have read. That is me for ya; Anyways…moving on with a summary._

**Summary: **_This is not your average Pokémon story, oh no. This is a story mostly centered on Ash and Misty in a different light; A darker light. _

_In this world of Pokémon Ash is the Master of all Pokémon. He controls them with little to no ease. But when it comes to the people of the Pokémon world; he shows little to no kindness. However when a certain hot headed Mermaid comes into the picture, will she be able to turn the usually closed off Pokémon Master into a loving, caring man? _

**The Masters Mermaid **

_[Poke Shipping]_

Ash 24

Misty 22

Brock 28

Daisy 28

[Just a note, I am not listing all of the characters that will be included in this story. That is just way too many I plan to involve in this]

**Prelude:** So it begins…

"_Make up your mind while you still can." His face scrunched up in a glare as he watched the woman he loved be held by the man he once considered a friend. There was nothing he could do. It was either his power or her life and he would rather she stayed a live and in his arms only. _

_Sighing he lowered his arms and glanced at the normally temperamental girl. "Ash…please don't do it." I smiled sadly at her tossing down the ring that gave control over everything. "I am sorry Mist, but I love you more then I love being a ruler." She watched in horror as Ash tossed aside his Pokémon. Even though he still had one Pokémon off to the side; she just couldn't…no she wouldn't believe that he would give everything up just for her. _

"_See now wasn't that easy?" Ash remained silent as he watched the man still hold on to Misty. His hands were balled up in a fist, his brown eyes narrowed into slits he was ready to fight. But if she knew Ash and she did. He was going to wait until she was set free. _

"_The way you like it right, easy and not to challenging for you..?" A small little smirk appeared on his face as the man pushed aside Misty and pulled out his pokeball. "Go Houndoom!" He called his Pokémon and Ash glanced at Misty. _

"_Misty," She nodded her head and ran off to the side picking up his Pokémon in the process. _

"_Pikachu let's go."_

_Pikachu's red cheeks sparked to life ready for a fight that would determine whether or not Ash deserved his place as Pokémon Master of the Pokémon world. _

**A Year earlier **

The Pokémon world in a different time and place was full of small villages spread out through the entire world. However our story doesn't place all over but at the moment in one place and time; The Kanto Region, The birth place and home of the current ruler of the entire world. Of all of the rulers to grace the dirt path way of the Kanto Region and the Pokémon world; Ash the current ruler was the most loved, feared and hated all at the same time. Sure of course there were people that wished to do not but please the twenty-four year old, But there were also those that did nothing but be a thorn in his side.

Ash was not easily amused liked the other former rulers of the Pokémon world.

However on this beautiful summer morning the Pokémon Master was currently engaging in a fierce Pokémon battle with his closest friend and mentor Brock.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt now!" The small mouse type Pokémon ran forward jumped up in the air sending a rather powerful shock to Brock's Crobat's system. "Cro," The Pokémon held off the attack as long as possible before shaking it off as if it hadn't affected him. Of course it had affected him but he wasn't about to let Pikachu know that. "Nice attack Ash, but now it is my turn. Crobat, Wing Attack!" The dark purple Pokémon geared up for an attack until the arrival of one Ash's guards waltzed onto the field looking a little unsure of himself.

"Sir," Ash briefly glanced off a sigh escaping his lips. Brock understood and smiled. "No worries we can pick this up later, Come on back Crobat." Crobat was then recalled, while Pikachu sat there wondering why they had ended the match so soon, "Pika…" Ash clearly annoyed walked off the field and over to the guard that had interrupted their battle. "This had better be important…" The guard glanced up at the man almost fearful.

"Well Sir we finally figured out who it is that has been stealing from the ports." Ash curious as to who it could be crossed his arms over his broad chest and waited for the guard to finish. "Alright shoot, I would love to know who will be ending up in my Prison cell."

**The Ocean**

Orange hair floated out about her brushing gently against her round lightly tanned face. She had just come back from the surface and was on her way back home. Along with her swam her friends. Gyarados the dragon of the sea, Corsola the spike cannoned Pokémon, Caserin the adorable heart shaped fish, Goldeen, Golduck, Staryu, Starmie, and a few other Pokémon that adored the fiery mermaid.

As she swam back to her underwater home she kept a tight grip on the treasure she had gotten from the ports on the surface. A few pearls and other jewelry she found to be quite lovely. She was after all a mermaid and the prettiest of things could attract her attention fairly easy. "Alright you guys," She looked at her Pokémon who all gave her warm and cheerful smiles. Taking in a deep breath she continued on into the underwater city of Cerulean, Her birthplace and home. She loved it but sometimes when she has come from the surface it was always such a pain to deal with her sisters and friends.

So every time when she returned she swam quietly and quickly to her room. "MISTY!" She had no idea why she even tried she always got busted by her older sister Daisy.

"Daisy," She turned around and looked at the yellow/orange haired girl known as her older sister. "Were you at the ports again?" Misty smiled sweetly and hid the small pouch behind her back. "What's you say that?" Daisy narrowed her eyes at her sister as she moved closer to the younger girl. "Misty…" There was a hint of a warning in her voice as she said her name. Misty just couldn't lie to her big sister. Sighing in defeat she showed her the light brown pouch she had hid the pearls in. "Misty," She took the pouch and looked in it.

"So what if I stole them? It isn't like that pig headed person the humans called a leader needs it anyways." Daisy stared at her for a second as Misty floated before her angry look on her face. "You should return these." Misty looked at her sister in shock. She just didn't hear right. Her sister did not just tell her to return jewelry. "Bu-"Daisy shook her head turning her back to her baby sister. "Nope return the jewelry now." Glaring down at her light blue tail fin, she took the pouch from her sister's grasp and began to swim back to the surface. Daisy only hoped she was doing the right thing.

**Pallet Town Port**

Ash had arrived with a group of his guards in tow and his Pikachu on his shoulder as usual. "Are you sure this is where you saw the girl?" The guard nodded his head and just as he replied a girl appeared from not to far. She was dressed in a short white skirt, a yellow bodice to match and yellow slippers to complete the outfit. Ash had to admit the girl was beautiful, but that didn't excuse her from stealing from him. "On my word we surround her." The men laid low surrounding the poor unsuspecting as she walked along the port.

Misty's mind was on the fact that her sister had demanded that she return something she had actually stolen. Normally her sister never did this and just took what she had brought back. Not this time, she wondered why. Finally reaching the place she had got the jewels from, she had been interrupted by a guard dressed in a dark blue uniform and a pokeball in his hand. "And who are you?" Misty asked holding the pouch in her hand. "The one who will bring you in for your crimes, Gloom let's go!" Shouted the guard as he threw the pokeball; lucky for her she wasn't far from the ocean and could call on a friend. "Now with no way of escaping what are you going to do?" She grinned putting the pouch on a loop on the side of her dress. Jumping back she whistled and out of the ocean came a raging Gyarados.

"I am going to keep you from taking me in…"

**Author Note:** _So I guess I will end the Prelude there…Just so you know the first part of the prelude will be included in the final battle chapter of this story. So anyways what did you guys think of my first Pokémon story and my spin on the show. Just so you all know I own nothing but the story idea and the characters I come up with in the story. But seeing as how that is it, I shall leave you with a good bye and good night; for I will need to work on the second chapter of this story. _

_Just a little note…I am still working on my other stories. But I wanted to try my hand at this first._


	2. 1: Thieves, Captured & Secret Intentions

**Author Note:** _So here I am with the second chapter to my Story. I hoped that everyone that read the Prolog liked it. Well anyways I was going to hold off until I got more reviews. But my brain has other plans for me and here is the Chapter One of_ **the Masters Mermaid.**

**Summary:**

**The Master's Mermaid**

**Chapter One: **_Thieves, Captured and Secret Intentions_

"This is boring when can I actually go out and have a little fun?" A little girl no older then nine years old asked as she watched the events in Pallet Town play out before her.

"When I say you can, now why don't you enjoy the afternoon scenery?" Came the response of her so called body guard who had been ordered to watch the nine year old and make sure she did not escape her room.

"Fine but you owe me later…" The older male chuckled lightly as she sat back in her seat and continued to watch the battle before her.

"HN, whatever you say **Princess**." The nine year old briefly glanced up at her body guard before turning to the scene once again.

"Ooh I hope that Ashy gets that pesky red head girl." The little girl watched in fascination as her so called Ashy dealt with the red haired girl back at the Pallet Town Port.

**Pallet Town- Port**

Misty had the advantage at the moment only because she had called on her Gyarados to help her out. The guy that had tried to stop her was standing as if he would wet his pants. Misty however was amused by this little fact. "So are we going to battle or are you going to continue to look as if you are going to piss your pants?" That was all he needed to send his Pokémon in for the attack. "Gloom let's go…Stun Spore." Misty raised an eyebrow and looked up at Gyarados as it dived back underneath the water.

"If you want to beat me you are going to have to do better then that," She said with a smug look on her face. "Gyarados, Hydro Pump." The Pokémon roared and sent a high pressured stream of water towards the smaller poisonous Pokémon who was barely able to dodge it. "If that is all you got I am just going to walk away…" She sighed and turned her back on the soldier that was attempting to battle her.

"Bayleef, leech seed…" She stopped in her tracks as seeds was thrown her way and suddenly sprouted vines attaching themselves to her body. OF course she wasn't happy about this and glared daggers at the man that did this. "Let me go right now," A light chuckle was her only response as another attack was called. "Bayleef…use solar beam on Gyarados." Just before she could even call out another attack to possibly protect her Pokémon, the energy beam hit her Pokémon knocking him out and sending him crashing into the ocean.

"No…" She fell to her knees. "Sorry for having to do that," She narrowed her eyes and turned around only to be met with a dark haired male and who had eyes that could melt any girls heart and other things.

"You aren't sorry." She muttered still sitting on her knees. He walked forward in his royal blue outfit that reminded her of the sapphires she had taken awhile ago. "Contrary to what you might think…I am sorry about attacking your Gyarados." She frowned at him as he smirked lightly. "But I am far from being sorry about attacking you with Leech seed." She wanted to attack him but was held back by his guards. "Never in a million years would I have thought that I would find a girl stealing from me." She smiled sweetly before being forced to stand up.

"You would be surprised at what I am capable of." He chuckled and motioned for them to walk her back towards the castle. "I bet I will," He muttered as he followed after the girl and his guards.

**Cerulean City- Underwater City**

Daisy who had been outside of the city limits was looking up at the surface worrying about her baby sister. "Daisy," Looking back she saw her other sisters Lily and Violet swimming up to her both worrying about their older sister. "Like what's wrong?" Lily asked placing a comforting hand on her bare shoulder. "I am worried about Misty; I caught her coming back with stolen stuff again." Lily and Violet exchanged glances. "When was this?" Violet asked watching Daisy sigh and look down.

"I don't know about thirty minutes ago." Lily and Violet exchanged worried glances and looked back at their eldest sister. "We can go look for her." Daisy smiled lightly at her sisters. It was the only thing they could do. But who would watch the city while they went to go look for their trouble maker of a baby sister.

**Pallet Town- Castle**

Misty stood before the pompous ass [who she has so kindly dubbed], as he looked her over. For the past five minutes or so he has been watching her as if she would spontaneously combust or something and it was really starting to annoy her. "Is there a problem or something?" She asked as her right eye began to twitch. He lightly chuckled. "Actually no there isn't a problem I am just trying to figure out how you have been able to steal from me and not get caught all of this time." Misty grinned at this, he was supposed to be the king of the Pokémon world and the people in it and he could not figure out how she was able to pull off stealing from him. It tickled her funny bone just a bit. "That would be my own little secret," This brought a frown to his handsome lightly tanned face.

"Either way I will figure out how you did this one way or another." Misty watched him as he stood from his throne and walked out of the room. As she waited to see what he would do with her, she glanced around at all of the different pictures and statues. Scanning the room her pretty blue eyes fell upon the picture above his throne. It appeared to be of him and a woman whom she figured was his mother. He had to be around the age of seven or eight in the picture. The portrait was of him and his mother sitting out in the garden together with her picking flowers and him helping in the process. For some odd reason it tugged at the mermaids heart.

"Ahem," Snapping out of her daydream her eyes fell upon the so called King as he walked back in the room flanked by two guards who appeared to be less then pleased that they have to deal with her. Doesn't matter to her, once she get her Gyarados back she was going to put all of them in their place. "What are you going to do with me?" He smirked and walked over to her stopping just inches away from the girl. "Well I was just going to throw you in the dungeon and leave you there to rot…" Her eyes widened at the fact that he could be so cruel…so…wait did he say that he 'was' going to throw her in the dungeon? "But I decided to make your life a living hell and make you my servant." Misty growled low in her throat. She wanted to attack him but was being held back by his guards.

"Ooh feisty I like that in a girl," Misty made a disgusted face as he laughed and turned his back. "Now if you excuse me I have some other things to attend to…would you see to it that she showed her new living quarters?" Ash looked back at Misty and grinned lightly as she fought against the guards as they took her away. "Don't fight it Thief it just makes things harder…oh and by the way your Gyarados is the newest Pokémon to my collection." With that Ash walked out of the room with Misty being left in defeat. There was no way she would be getting out of this place now.

**Misty's Room**

She stood at her new bedroom door, head hung low and the thought of never seeing the ocean again weighed heavy on the orange haired girls mind. The very thought of never seeing her sisters again, never seeing her friends again it was too much to bare. She just couldn't get the thought out of her head, especially when the guard had shoved her into her room causing her to fall on the ground. "Enjoy your new home, Thief." She glanced up eyes emotionless as the man who had decided to keep her against her will. The guards laughed shutting the door behind them as they headed down the hall back to their normal duties.

Misty on the other hand continued to sit on the floor and feel as if she had been just defeated by the ultimate enemy. "How am I going to get out of this now?" She sighed and looked up at the only window in her room.

"Good luck with that, I have tried to escape. There is no escaping this personal prison of ours." She jumped at the voice and found a brown haired girl sitting in the corner of the room near the window. Her eyes looked as sad as her own. "We are as he will so kindly repeat of your stay are his slaves." Misty frowned and stood up walking over to the girl. Upon closer inspection the girl was wrapped in a blanket hiding her entire body from view. "That is not true," She sighed looking out the window. She could see the ocean from where she was and her heart, her cold icy heart cried out for it. "We belong to no one…not even that bastard." The girl smiled lightly and looked up at her newest friend.

"My name is May," Misty smiled a bit and only briefly took her eyes away from the sight of her one and true home. "My name is Misty and I plan on getting even with that so called King." May lightly smiled at the girl before her. She could tell that her stay here was going to get a bit more interesting now that Misty was around.

"Let me know when you have a plan, I want in on it for what he has done to me and my family." Misty grinned a bit and decided to sit across from May and watch as the sky went from light to dark.

**Ash's Room**

_Yawn_. Today had been quite eventful. He captured a thief, a new Pokémon. Well technically he didn't catch the Pokémon rather he took it from the girl and told her that it was apart of his group of Pokémon. If only for a second he was happy to see the look on her face at the very thought of him having full control of her Gyarados. He had enjoyed making her feel the way he felt when someone or rather when she stole from him. It was a lesson he liked to teach, it wasn't a good one but it was enough to get a point across. "Sir…Dawn is here to see you." Rolling his eyes lightly he grabbed the coat that he had on earlier and put it back on. "Send her in," He muttered not wanting to deal with Dawn at this very moment.

"Ash," Came the voice of the obsessed, wishful thinking Princess that has been living with him for some time now. "What is it Dawn?" She walked into the room shutting the door behind him. "I missed you Ashy." He nearly growled at the nickname she fondly called him. "Wish I could say the same about you." She walked over a pout as clear as day on her face. "Aw why do you say so many hurtful things, Ashy?" Sighing once again as she only stood inches from him he stepped back and turned around to walk over to the couch in the room. His room was pretty nice for it to be the room of King.

Decorated by the best, Ash made sure that it held everything that he would need. A place to put his pokeballs which was in a small brown cabinet near one of the windows of his room; next to it was a tall armoire in which housed all of his clothes and a few of his shoes. Just right of the armoire was a door that leads to a room in which he took his baths. Sometimes he did bathe outside under the nice, crisp summer air. In the center of the room was his canopy bed which was somewhat for decoration seeing as how he rarely slept or when he did actually go to bed…well let's just say he doesn't do a lot of sleeping.

"Hurtful…Dawn it is the truth so just accept it." Dawn watched the man she has become attracted to change out of the royal blue outfit he had on before and now stood in a loose shirt and black pants to complete the outfit. "You are not nice," He rolled his eyes once again and went back to sit down on the couch and watched her closely. "Whoever said I was trying to be nice Dawn?" She stomped her foot and crossed her arms looking at him. "Now if you are done I would actually like to get some rest." This caused Dawn look to look at Ash questioningly. Since when did Ash sleep? "Fine if you are going to be that way I am going to leave." Turning on her heel, Dawn opened the door and stomped out of the room and down the hall.

Ash on the other hand was rather amused that she could fall for such antics so easily. "Quite the predicament I am in…" He muttered and yawned.

**Cellar**

Down in the cellar of the castle, a woman couldn't be any older then thirty stood before a door with a crooked smile on her face. "So this is where he is keeping the jewel?" Questioned the woman as she pulled out a pokeball in order to break into the room, "Time to set this plan in action…" She muttered and pressed a button to release the said Pokémon from its holding. "Arbok, let's go." She whispered as the snake like Pokémon appeared in all of his purple glory. He looked at his trainer and waited to see what she wanted. "Use Acid on the door," Arbok turned and leaned back and shot a poisonous like liquid at the door melting it in one single hit.

"Very good,"

"Bok!" She smiled and stepped through the newly created opening find that the room was rather empty for it be guarded so tightly. "Hm quite strange," She muttered and walked around the room to find well nothing. "Well this was a waist of my time." She sighed and was about to leave until she saw that Arbok was staring at something so intently. "What's this..?" She picked up the item that he had been staring at and turned it over in her hand. "Is this…the Aura Sense Jewel?" The woman looked at Arbok with a smirk on her pretty face. "Looks like we found what we were looking for." Turning on her heel she walked out of the room with her snake Pokémon right behind her.

_**Later That night**_

Actually asleep in his room the King of the Pokémon world dreamt of things in the past and things that he would rather forget. With the thoughts slowly slipping to the back of his mind, something was calling out to him. He could feel it faintly but it almost felt like his Aura was calling out to him. _"Ash,"_ Of course he ignored the voice calling out to him and continued to sleep. But as the night continued to go on and the Moon hung high in the sky; the voice got louder in his head. _"ASH!"_ Sitting up in bed then, he looked around and found no one to be in the room. "What the hell…" He questioned running a hand through his messy black bed hair. "Was that just a dream?" He ran his hand over his face and left it lingering over his eyes. During that second he sought out his target in mind and didn't even sense the object in the place he had remembered leaving it. "Oh Arceus no," Getting out of bed he grabbed one of his coats, not even caring that he didn't have a under shirt on and headed for the one person that could be responsible for this mishap.

**Misty and May**

Soundlessly sleeping both girls were both resting on their respected beds; Misty was laying on the door closer to the door so she would be the first one to hear anyone walking towards the room and this time around she was the first to see the door swing open and a furious looking King barge into the room. "You what did you do with it?" She looked at him confused. First he took her Pokémon, secondly forced her to be his servant and now he was accusing her of doing something she couldn't have possibly done.

"Do with what?" She asked trying not to shout for fear of waking up May. "You know what…what the hell did you do with my Aura Jewel?" Misty frowned once again. Now things were getting a bit confusing. "What is that?" Ash growled not in the mood to play games.

"The Jewel that you stole from me,"

**Author Note:** _So I decided that I would stop right there and leave the next chapter to explain the whole Aura Jewel thing. But anyways I guess I should clear up a few things. I wanted Ash to be completely OOC. I didn't want him to be so nice to Misty or anyone for that matter. And there is a reason for this which will be explained later on with the explanation of the whereabouts of his Mother. So if you don't like my way of thinking, you see that back button…use it and leave. But if you enjoy it keep on reading and stay tuned for the next chapter of The Master's Mermaid. Oh and yes there will be some romantic scenes between Ash and Misty. Just not right now. I want her to hate him first before actually falling head over heels in love with him. So with that said R/R and have a good night. _

Forgotten~ Out of here


	3. Sub-Chapter: May's Dreams

_Mermaid's roam the oceans, Pokémon run through out the hills and Kings rule the countries. Not your average tale is it. Nope not at all. _

**Author: **Okay so I know I am long overdue for a new chapter in this story. But I can tell you now that I will be making a comeback. First things first…I wanted to do something a little different just to get back in the mood for the story. I do hope you like and give me any feedback you might have for this chapter.

**Summary: **A Chapter dedicated to May

**The Master's Mermaid**

**Sub-Chapter : **May's Dream

My eyes shot open briefly as I heard Ash come in to accuse Misty of doing something. I wanted so badly to snap back and defend her from the jerk but my eyes wouldn't let me. Shutting them once more I drifted back into my own world.

My Dreams…

_May's Dream_

I was dreaming again about back home. Back when I had a family, back when I was happy. I remember my small little village. So peaceful, so quiet. I had my annoying brother to look after and I had my parents. I miss them all. I miss them terribly. Sadly I won't get to see them again.

But like all my dreams he was there. Green eyes staring back at me, mouth curved in the most taunting of smiles and hair…his hair never changing. He was perfect, my own Prince Charming. As annoying as he was, I loved him. I loved him so much. I always wondered though if he ever loved me back.

I know he only got a chance to know the surface. The girl he saw on the outside, but did he ever see the real me stuck underneath this shell? This stupid shell that kept the light in. I doubt it.

Every time I dream I see his face, his perfect smile. His green eyes staring back at me. It was always the same and never changing. Perfect in my eyes, perfect in my dreams. _"May…" _

"_May wake up," _I can still hear it now, him calling my name. Forcing me awake…wait…awak-

Opening my eyes slightly I noticed that it was Misty looking at me a bit worried. "What?" She smiled lightly shaking her head and leaning back on the ball of her heels. "Nothing I had to wake you up." Frowning at that, I sat up in bed and stared at her. Why would anyone want to wake me up from a dream. A dream that I would rather be back in. "Why did you have to wake me up?" Her eyes glanced back at me as if she was planning something and needed me for it. I had a feeling that she did.

"I plan on escaping," I must have appeared shocked by this because she laughed and stood up from her spot next to my bed. "I…want you to come with me." Once again shock appeared on my face and the covers once covering me was pushed aside out of the way.

"You have got to be kidding me." Misty shook her head and glanced back at me a smile on her face. "No, while they are distracted by whatever is going on we escape." Standing there I watched her move around our room. Maybe there was a reason why I had that dream of them…of him.

Maybe I would get to see him again, this time for real.

**Author: **_So there you have it, my little dream chapter for May. It kind of mixes in with the next chapter and yes I will jump back to when she was asleep and Misty was getting accused of a crime she did not commit. So anyways if you liked this little chapter feel free to Review. And again sorry for the very long wait everyone. _

~Forgotten


End file.
